It Wouldn't be so Bad
by Gangstafarie
Summary: Minerva is sucked into submitting a drawing for Albus to the Wizarding Artist's Convention. Wait 'till you find out who her subject is...
1. Chapter 1

One: Questions

"Minerva, would you do me a favour?" Albus asked, as they partook in their weekly ritual of tea and chess.

"Depends on what it is," she replied in her slight Scottish lilt.

"I have a feeling about some nasty business going on at the Wizarding Artist's Convention this year, I was wondering if you would get yourself in for me."

"I have previous engagements." Minerva tapped her knight impatiently, and said "Check."

"For the Order?" He asked, evading capture for a few moments.

"Albus, I draw, I _love _to draw. I'm working on illustrating an anatomy book with a man from Switzerland. I am really busy, too much so to hire a model, and do a full scale drawing before next Thursday! Checkmate!"

Albus calmly knocked his king down in defeat. "What if it were someone, closer to home?"

"Albus, you know as well as I do that this year the organization is celebrating realism and the art of the human form. I highly doubt any of my colleges would be willing to pose in the nude while I draw them, just to follow a hunch of yours!"

"Well, I was hoping…Severus might be willing to assist you…"

"SEVERUS? Albus, what? HE definitely wouldn't! Besides, I'm sure he's busy."

"Well, we'll see. Oh hullo Severus!"

"You said you wished to see me sir?" There he was, standing in the doorway. Minerva sighed, "Gryffindor don't fail me now."


	2. Two: Disagreements

Two: Disagreements

Severus hesitated by the door, until Albus requested he come in.

"You said you wished for me to assist Minerva in something for Order, sir?"

"That's right, I did. Minerva is _quite_ the artist Severus, and I have a, feeling, she should go to the Wizarding Artist's Convention in London this Thursday. Perhaps you could assist her in the dilemma of finding a subject."

"I'd rather not work with a Gryffindor, besides; I am extremely busy at the moment." Severus smirked and gave a glance of superiority at Minerva.

"Severus, I'm sure it wouldn't take too long. Besides, all you have to do is sit there."

"Sir, I was under the impression that we would be locating a model, not that _I_ would be the model!" Severus stood to leave, but Albus was faster and pulled him back down.

"See Albus, Severus obviously doesn't wish to be a part of this, and neither do I."

Albus took the chess set, and placed it back on the table. He sighed, then took the bowl of small yellow balls off of his desk, and offered it to the rivaling teachers.

"Lemon drop?" The two of them glared. First at each other, then at Dumbledore.


	3. Three: Plans

Three: Plans

"Ugh, I cannot believe him!" Minerva was venting out her anger to her best friend, Xiomara.

"Which 'him' Min?" Xiomara poured tea into a pair of tartan teacups as Minerva massaged her temples.

"Both!" She accepted the tea, kicked off her shoes, and curled up on her sofa.

"You know Min; you always take the negative side of things." Xiomara grabbed a blanket and looked at her friend.

"Mara, I do not always take the negative side of things, I just don't see any good coming from this. We'll both be embarrassed; I won't be able to look him in the face for weeks after. That is _not_a negative outlook."

"That depends on your point of view. If I were you, I wouldn't mind, at all."

"Mara, that's only because you think of these things, I tend to be a little more, professional." Minerva sent her a death glare.

"Just don't understand what the fuss is all about. I mean, you get to see a young, attractive man you happen to admire, as well as every other female professor in this school, naked; and he gets to be admired. What _is _the problem?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad. But Albus would frown upon it surely."

"Well, that's where a little bit of, acting, never hurts! What do you say?" Xiomara glanced over at her friend slyly.

"I suppose I could give it a try."


	4. Four: Discussions

Four: Discussions

"Well, Albus, do you think they'll agree to it?" Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore sat in the latter's study.

"I think Xiomara will convince Minerva, and Severus will simply because I asked him to, poor man. Neither one realizes that it's for their own good" Albus sucked joyously on one of his infamous lemon drops and smiled at the school nurse.

"And if they don't?"

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to come up with something else entirely, but I sincerely hope I will not be burdened with that task again. I mean this was difficult enough!" At that moment there was a curt knock at the door. Albus and Poppy looked at each other with a knowing look and raised eyebrows.


	5. Five: Mental Debates

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, and I haven't updated in eons. I've been working on my blog, and homework, and, well, life in general. This one will be longer though…**

"Come in." Albus straightened some papers on his desk, and folded his hands on his desk. A very sheepish looking Minerva peered out from behind the door.

"Ah, Minerva, how nice to see you. Has something happened?" Albus feigned innocence, while gesturing for her to sit.

"Erm, I should really be going, Pomona's going to be dropping off some mandrake root soon. See you later Albus, bye Min." Poppy rose from the sofa, and hurried out, nearly ramming head long into Severus Snape, who was standing right behind the door, his hand poised to knock. When Albus caught sight of him, he beamed.

"Severus, my boy, come in, come in! I was just going to ask Minerva about what we mentioned earlier." The blushes on the two younger professors' faces were irreplaceable. "Well have you made a decision?"

"Albus, as you will never let me live it down, and you really think something "big" will happen, I suppose I should trust your judgment. I'll do it." Minerva did her best to look irritated and reluctant, even though she was getting butterflies from the man sitting next to her.

"Severus, are you willing?"

Severus hesitated. He _was _infatuated with McGonagall, and had been for years. It wouldn't be too terrible. But his body consciousness was threatening to take the upper hand. Before he had even made a final decision,( or that's how it felt) he heard himself blurt out.

"Alright, if I must."


End file.
